Magnamon
|-|Magnamon= |-|Magnamon X= Summary The "Radiance of Miracles", Magnamon is a Warrior Digimon. It armor digivolved through the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles. It possesses tremendous defensive ability, its offensive power is equivalent to that of a Mega Digimon, or even greater, and it is one of the "Royal Knights". No matter what kind of predicament those who acquire the power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles fall into, they're able to overcome it through that miraculous power, and as such it's definitely appropriate to call it a Miracle Item. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | At least 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles | Magnamon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Armor/Mega-level Vaccine-Attribute Exalted Knight Digimon, Member of the Royal Knights Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, and Endurance, Flight, Can absorb data, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Probability Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant | Invulnerability, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Universe level (Should be as strong other Royal Knights, defeated Cherubimon with the aid of Digi-Egg of Miracles Golden Armor Rapidmon) | At least Universe level (Generally improved stats) | Likely Multiverse Level+ (Should be comparable to the other Royal Knights. Fought Dynasmon who could deflect hits from Omnimon.) Speed: FTL (Comparable to other Royal Knights) | FTL | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to the other Royal Knights, who can keep up with Omnimon's and the Mother Eater) Lifting Strength: Class P+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Universal Class | Universal Class | Multiverse Class Durability: Universe level (Scaling off the other Royal Knights) | Universe level (His Gold-Digizoid armor increases its hardness as the battle continues, and becomes completely invulnerable if it enters Gold-Digizoid state)| Multiverse Level+ (Could tank hits from Examon and Dynasmon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Chrome Digizoid Armor | X Antibody, Gold Digizoid Armor Intelligence: As a member of the Royal Knights, Magnamon is an incredibly skilled combatant, having accumulated enough combat experience to fight alongside his peers. Due to lacking external weapons, his specializes in hand-to-hand combat and energy attacks, overwhelming foes with powerful blows charged with the Digi-Egg of Miracle's power before finishing them with his mighty Magna Blaster. Weaknesses: Using the Magna Blaster takes a great toll on Magnamon, forcing him to use it sparingly as it damages his data structure | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Magnamon Aura Barrier (Light Aura Barrier): Envelops self in a barrier of light to ward off enemies. Magna Blast (Plasma Shoot): Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. In Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Data Squad, this attack is depicted as unleashing missiles from its armor. Magna Blaster (Extreme Jihad): Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. However, because it was proven that the size of Magna Blaster's power rapidly accelerates the damage to Magnamon's data, it is currently sealed. Magna Punch (Magnum Punch): Puts all its strength into a powerful punch. Magna Kick (Magnum Kick): Kicks with all its might. Miracle Creation: Due to the properties of the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Magnamon has a miraculous ability to overcome any predicament placed before him, thus enacting a "miracle" as the origin his power implies. As a result, a series of coincidences will occur that will guarantee Magnamon's victory no matter what odds he faces. Shining Gold Solar Storm: Rapidly compresses space, then immediately and explosively expands it, sweeping away surrounding enemies with a golden laser beam. As Magnamon X Plasma Shoot: Fires a shot of ball-shaped plasma. Extreme Jihad: Emits the utmost power of the Digi-Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from its entire body. Key: Base | Magnamon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Probability Users Category:Brawlers Category:Knights Category:Tier 2